


Wet

by Winteronmars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, as in sex in a public place but no one is around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: By the time it's warm enough for Spock Leonard is way beyond comfortably warm. But the tile is cool and it's worth it to have him pressed against Leonard like this, wet and naked.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today, in the past (under 4 hours???) I'm skipping my usually few weeks of fic aging time before posting  
> Happy Spock and McCoy having sex in the Enterprise pool showers!

Leonard thinks the pool is too warm. He’s always thought so, no matter how Jim and Spock make faces when they’re just getting it, in tepid to start off and once you swim long enough to get your heart rate up it feels like a bathtub. So the pool is not his favorite place on the ship to exercise.

It's not Spock’s either, actually.

Their opposing temperature preferences don’t matter much, because for all Leonard’s good intentions, he can’t really focus when they’re alone and neither of them work the next day, and Spock looks like _that_ with water dripping down his chest and his swimsuit low on his hips.

“This is not appropriate,” Spock mutters against his lips. As if he cares. He’s holding Leonard tightly against him as they stand in the middle of a lap lane and his hands are too low on Leonard’s ass for any kind of plausible deniability. The water moves smoothly around Leonard’s mid back. He uses Spock’s body and his relative weightlessness to bring them to the exact same height.

Spock’s lower lip is soft and tastes like chlorine. Leonard’s skin does too, he’d not expecting anything else. He washes the taste away with his tongue and sucks gently until Spock is pulling him closer still and licking into Leonard’s mouth. If they keep this up it really will be inappropriate for the public pool area. He’s already getting hard and the idea of precum in the pool is a distinct buzzkill.

“You’re warm,” Spock whispers.

Leonard slips down back on his feet again and licks underneath Spock’s jaw. He still tastes like chlorine.

“Let’s go shower, hm?”

It would be illogical for Spock to disagree, so he doesn’t say anything, but Leonard can’t deny it makes something grow warm and heavy low in his abdomen to see the reluctance in Spock’s eyes. The way his fingers dig in for a moment where ass meets thigh sends Leonard from aroused-but-not-needy to hope-no-one-sees-me-like-this in an instant. He’s gratified that Spock is obviously in the same boat.

Walking to the showers _is_ cold and that helps a lot. By the time they get there they’re both presentable, or as presentable as anyone is supposed to be in the pool showers. Spock follows him into the same small shower stall and they smack elbows the whole time as they wash hair.

“Will you move over?”

“I am rinsing.”

Leonard can’t see anything because there’s soap running down his face but he frowns in what he hopes is Spock’s direction. “I need to rinse too. You could have gotten your own shower.”

Spock pulls him under the water suddenly and Leonard yelps because it’s _scalding_.

“There is ample room in this one.”

“Could’a fooled me,” Leonard says, but now Spock is rinsing his hair for him, so he doesn’t want to complain too much. When the soap is gone Spock presses up behind him, cool compared to the water which is still near boiling. They should get out, dry off, and take this somewhere else, like one of their quarters, but he doesn’t move away. He brings his hands up to cover Spock’s. When he runs his fingers over the backs of Spock’s knuckles Spock starts licking at the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Leonard leans back slowly, letting Spock hold more and more of his weight, shifting himself so Spock’s growing erection is between his cheeks. The warm ache low in his hips is back. Spock’s left hand moves down, kissing his stomach and then settling softly over his swim suit, tantalizingly gentle over his cock.

He pulls his head off Spock’s shoulder because he likes to see this. Spock has convinced him hands are a particularly attractive part of the body and Spock always makes a show of this sort of thing. He’s pulling at the fabric, creating an artificial tightness that Leonard wants to thrust his hips in to.

But the shower really is too hot. He’s flushed where the water is running over the left side of his body and if he wasn’t already wet, he’d be sweating.

“Please don’t stop, but I’m going to overheat.”

Spock steps away and lets Leonard move out of the spray, then pushes him backwards against the tile wall, which is cold against Leonard’s back. He pushes one of his legs between Spock’s and gets a slow rocking rhythm back and forth. It’s a waste of water, Leonard knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, a waste of energy more accurately, but it’s so hard to care when he has Spock on top of him and his mouth tastes like indulgence.

They’re still wearing swimsuits, they should fix that, Leonard thinks. It’s an irritating barrier between their skin and it chafes. Clearly Spock is thinking along similar enough lines. Leonard figures no one is around to hear and lets himself moan like he wants to when Spock simultaneously shoves a hand down the front of his swim shorts and sucks a mark into his neck. It’s exactly the right spot and he wants more.

He busies himself fighting with Spock’s wet shorts, trying in vain to get them more than an inch down off of Spock’s hips. For his part, Spock is being incredibly distracting and no help at all. Finally, Leonard pushes him away and Spock gets with the program. They’re both naked in seconds and that’s much better.

Spock’s skin is soft, slippery with the water and ever diminishing chlorine residue. Immediately he can wrap his own hand around both their cocks. Spock shudders against him and goes back to licking water off his neck up behind his ear. Leonard can hear himself panting.

The light goes out suddenly. They both freeze. For a second, Leonard irrationally thinks they been caught, some poor ensign or security officer caught an eyeful. It’s dark aside from the ever-present yellowish glow of the emergency lighting and the dim light of the shower stall itself. They’ve taken long enough the automatic lights switched off. Long after any reasonable people would have been gone.

Spock’s eyes are so dark. Leonard loves him.

There’s a moment of mutual indecision. They should go back to their quarters. Leonard kisses him instead.

The chlorine taste is long gone from Spock’s skin, replaced by vague perfume from the shampoo and mostly by fresh water. Leonard sucks, harder than he would normally if Spock was going on shift early in the morning. He’s rewarded by that noise, almost like a groan, but without voice, an exhale that got stuck in Spock’s throat, accompanied by the sharp thrust of his hips. It’s one of Leonard’s favorites. He does it again.

Spock’s hand disappeared from between their hips at some point. He’s back to pulling on Leonard’s hips and thighs, still crowding him against the tile. They’re pressed skin to skin in every conceivable way and he’s moving like it’s not enough. There’s something intoxicating about being wanted like that, and Leonard wants Spock right back.

“I’m not going anywhere darlin’, just relax,” Leonard murmurs. He runs a hand down Spock’s back. Spock arches back into his fingers when he trails them back and forth over his entrance.

“I want your fingers.”

Yeah, Leonard wants that too. He wants to stretch him open and feel Spock contract around him as Leonard rubs circles into his prostate until there are tears in his eyes.

“No lube.”

It’s a little bit mean, Spock bites him.

Leonard presses against the stretch of skin behind the swell of his balls and thrills when Spock actually whines. He relents. He’s just as desperate and as empty as the ship is, they’re really pushing their luck.

“Leonard.”

It’s Spock’s voice. He tries to push his hips forwards where Spock is already pulling him and they damn near fall. Spock’s grip on his thigh tightens like a vice and it’s going to bruise no question. Luckily one of Spock’s feet braces against the lip by the door and between that and Leonard’s sudden grab for the soap dispenser they manage to avoid going down.

Leonard’s heart was pounding before, but now he can feel it. The adrenaline only amplifies everything.

Spock’s mouth is back on his in the next second. They’ve given up on respectably quiet, they’ve given up on teasing. Leonard’s out of patience and Spock’s practically holding his entire weight against the wall.

Leonard squeezes a hand between them. Somehow Spock is timing his rocking to align with Leonard’s short strokes. It’s good. It’s really good. Spock soaks up the heat from the shower spray, keeping Leonard warm even though he can only get the tile behind him to a reluctant almost body temperature.

Kissing is messy. It’s less kissing and more Spock’s tongue in Leonard’s mouth and Leonard’s tongue in Spock’s mouth and then someone sucking on someone else’s lip and Leonard can’t get enough of it. Spock tastes sweet and he feels sweeter.

He tries to move his hand faster but it’s not possible with the position they’re stuck in. Leonard settles for running his thumb over the heads of their cocks again and again, keeping a firm grip and focusing on the slow build of heat in his spine.

Breathing is so trivial compared to more Spock, more friction, more kissing, but they break apart to do so anyway. Spock recovers first, of course, and sucks on Leonard’s neck. Leonard tilts to the side to give him more room.

“God, Spock, please.”

He can’t tell is Spock is moaning or saying something and he doesn’t care, he likes the way it feels in Spock’s chest against his own. He’s close. Spock’s ear is right in front of his mouth, and tempting. Leonard doesn’t have the coordination to reach the exact Spock he knows Spock likes, but he does his best.

Spock’s rhythm falters, he speeds up for a second and then pauses for a full second before shaking, pushing all the way forwards, crushing himself against Leonard against the wall. Leonard can feel his come on his hand despite the water washing it away as soon as it appears.

“Good, yes,” Leonard finds himself saying.

He can hear Spock’s breath loud in by his ears. He can’t move, neither his hand nor his body, not with Spock holding up and trapping his arm. He wiggles, aroused and ready to be touching himself again. Leonard never lasts very long after Spock. It’s just impossible. Spock having an orgasm is the hottest thing Leonard’s ever seen, hands down, no contest. He wants to come if Spock would only let him—

“Move, Spock, please.”

Spock steps back. Leonard doesn’t care he’s sliding down the wall when he can move his hand again, finally as fast as he needs and he is witness to the sight of Spock’s flushed cheeks and wet lips. Actually, all of him is wet, and that’s hotter still. Spock kisses him once, then backs off despite Leonard’s attempts to chase him.

“You’re close,” Spock whispers in his ear.

Leonard doesn’t waste his breath answering.

One of Spock’s hands is still holding him under his ass, fingertips stroking at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. The other which had been at his hip tangles with Leonard’s fingers arounds his cock.

Leonard comes apart to Spock whispering his name like poetry.

Starship magic, the water is still scalding. Leonard had forgotten and flinches when it lands on him. Spock finally turns the temperature down to a reasonable level so they can wash off. It’s so late. Spock picks up the sodden bundles of swim suit, swats Leonard’s hands away when he tries to sort them out, and throws them both in the laundry, tangled up together like they are.

“It’ll be a month before those get sorted back to our rooms,” Leonard points out.

“How often do you swim?”

“Hmm. Maybe we should swim more often.” It gets him a look, one of Spock’s most hypocritical disapproving stares. Leonard sees it often at times like this, or sometimes on landing parties when Spock sides with Jim’s plan and then regrets it after someone starts shooting at them.

“Oh because you had such a cold uncomfortable evening,” Leonard says with no effort to his his sarcasm. Spock’s expression doesn’t change until Leonard is finished putting his pants on and can give him a quick Vulcan kiss.

It’s going to be obvious if they bump into anyone in the halls. Spock has two prominent hickeys and Leonard knows he must look similar. He doesn’t mind very much. They don’t make a secret of their relationship.

As they turn the lights back off and leave the changing rooms back towards their quarters Leonard says, “If Scotty starts asking what’s going on with the water use, I’m sending him your way.”

He won’t, and they both know it.

Spock says, “If Jim questions why we took our first night on leave on the ship, I will send him your way.”

Leonard laughs and takes his hand. They walk in silence the rest of the way back, and only pass one half asleep security officer who doesn’t so much as do a double take.


End file.
